


Sixteen Walls

by madameseahorse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, Humor, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, victurri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: For a birthday party, Yurio is made to dress up Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. He is far from happy about it, but reluctantly does so. It helps that Otabek looks a lot like that guy with the metal arm.Now, that's a hot character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandafarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/gifts).



Yuri didn't mind Voltron. It wasn't his favorite show, but he had watched some with Yuuri and Victor when there was nothing else on.

 

Okay, that was not the best excuse. It wasn't on regular television. You couldn't just find it while flipping through the channels. It was still better than watching those two Netflix and cuddle. Some might say that he could leave the room.

 

He would say that those two should get a room. Plus, how else was he supposed to say how much better the reboot was to torture Katsudon, who preferred the original anime version?

 

When the triplets invited them to their Voltron-themed birthday, he agreed to go. It was at the Katsuki's hot springs and Yuuri's mom was a good cook. Her katsudon was almost as good at his grandfather's piroshkis.

 

"Are you two almost ready? We have to be there soon," he called from his place on the couch in Minako's apartment. They were staying at her place to surprise the triplets, who did not know they were coming. It was cramped. He got the couch and his coach and the piggy got her bed, since she was helping to set up for the party.

 

"Just a moment, Yurio~" Victor came out of the bathroom, desparately trying to put in an earring in. He was dressed as Allura in her princess dress. He wore a wig slightly longer than his hair when he was younger, but curly like the character's hair. If anything, it looked a little messy. Honestly, he looked really good. A perk of being professional ice skaters meant that they knew professional seamstresses who could make fantastic outfits out of materials others cringed at even thinking about sewing with.

 

"Don't call me that," he warned.

 

"Can you help me with this earring? It won't go in."

 

"Can't Katsudon do it?"

 

"He says that he doesn't want to hurt me, even though he knows how important accuracy is to me," Victor sighed

 

"I told you should have gotten clip-ons!" Yuuri called from the bedroom.

 

"And I told you that I had pierced ears."

 

"Yeah, that you never wear. Besides, if you wanted to be really accurate, the purple gems wouldn't be connected to anything."

 

"If I could defy gravity and have these earrings float, I would."

 

"I bet you would," Yuuri grumbled. Victor turned and held out the earring, eyes pleading.

 

"Save your pouting for your boyfriend," he grumbled, but got up anyways and walked over to him.

 

"Fiance. And I did get one in."

 

"Probably because it's on the gay side," he grumbled and took the earring from Victor's hand and lifting aside a whisp of wig hair to access his left ear.

 

Victor frowned.

 

"That's a bit rude. Besides, isn't it the right ear?"

 

"You're engaged to a man. You tell me," he retorted.

 

Yuuri peaked his head out of the bedroom to glare at him.

 

"You have a Shiro body pillow and you are making references to an outdated stereotype?"

 

"I'm not being homophobic. And it's a throw pillow, not a body pillow," he snapped, tugging a bit too hard on Victor's ear.

 

"Be careful. These ears are expensive," he warned.

 

"Yeah, you look like an elf."

 

Victor smiled.

 

"I look Altean," he corrected smuggly, wincing only a bit when the earring went in. He gave a little twirl, the pleats of his dress billowing around him and made Yuri think it would be a cute outfit to skate in. Of course, it was kind of long and would probably be hard to skate in.

 

"What are you wearing, Yuri? They haven't seen season two!" Yuuri exclaimed in horror, dropping the laundry basket with what looked like sheets in it. Yuri snickered. Minako gave those two yahoos a stern talking to about what they could do in her bed.

 

"You actually changed the sheets? You know she was kidding, right?" he teased. "What makes you so sure that we didn't need to change the sheets?" Yuuri countered.

 

"Now, Yuuri. There's no need to be so grumpy."

 

He sighed.

 

"Sorry, Victor. These glasses are just hurting my eyes," he apologized as he reached under his old pair to rub at his eyes. The prescription was not as strong and his eyes were getting tired.

 

Gently, his coach took the glasses off.

 

"Well, then wear your good pair."

 

"But accuracy is important to you," he whined.

 

Victor shushed him by pressing his finger to his lips.

 

"You being able to see is more important," he whispered before his lips took his finger's place. Yuri gave them a minute to stare at each other like two lovesick fools. They were a cute couple.

 

But he had a reputation to uphold, so it was practically expected of him to make a loud gagging sound after the minute was up.

 

"I doubt your ballet teacher has enough sheets for another change. And we need to pick up Beka."

 

Yuuri blushed and went to put on his blue frames. Victor placed his hand over his heart.

 

"I'm surprised it took us so long to make you sick. Normally, you pretend to throw up as soon as we kiss. You must be either growing as a person or are in need of a significant other.I wonder which it is," he mused.

 

"Let's just get Beka," he muttered, turning around before they could see him getting flustered.

 

Little did he know that he just gave his insufferable coach an answer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri sat in relative silence in the backseat of their rental while Yuuri drove. He was not completely silent, though. Someone had to remind Victor that he didn't call shotgun and should be sitting in the back. Victor argued that Yuuri said his wig would block the rear view mirror, which was believable since the hair was draped over the headrest and practically in his face.

"Who is Beka going as again?" he asked.

"The Black Paladin, Sh-"

"Aren't I the Black Paladin?" he interrupted with a smirk.

"Yurio, you are going to give Yuuri a heart attack. Don't ask him questions that you know the answer to just so that you can give him a hard time," Victor scolded as Yuuri mumbled something about season three.

"But I don't know. Plus don't they all switch all the time?"

"Hey, it's Otabek's hotel!"

Yuuri groaned.

"Ugh, there is nowhere to park."

Victor shrugged.

"Just go around the block. Yurio, tell him to meet us uh," he turned to his fiance, his hands fidgeting with his cosplay bangles.

"Yuuri, where should he meet us?"

"Uh, well, he said he'd meet us by the front, but that's for valet. I could probably pull up by that fire hydrant, but if he would have to hustle. Eh." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Victor put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"If he doesn't make it by the time we pass by, we'll just go around again."

Yuri watched their whole exchange in silence. He was loathe to admit it, but Yuuri and Victor's relationship was perfect. Victor knew that Yuuri got anxiety while driving and sometimes couldn't make decisions as quickly as needed. Yuuri tended to overthink things and wanted to give the right answer and make everyone happy. In many ways, their relationship as student/teacher could be seen off the rink. Victor helped pushed Yuuri to do things that needed to be done. Next time, Yuuri would have not only the experience, but the confidence to know that he could do it.

They were perfect.

"Hello, Otabek! I love your jacket."

Yuri looked up from his phone. His jaw dropped.

"Beka, you." His voice trailed off. His friend wore a gray jacket with black trim around the collar and orange cuffs on the rolled up sleeves. The jacket was unbuttoned and revealed a white undershirt. His undercut was messed up and the bangs were white.

Otabek nodded and slid in beside Yuri.

"Nice ears," he said softly.

Yuri could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Careful. Katsudon was not happy about my ears."

"Because they haven't seen season two! They don't know Keith is half Galra. And he doesn't even had fluffy ears. If he had Galra ears, they would look Altean like his mom's."

Victor turned to his fiance slowly.

"If Keith had Galra ears, they would look Altean," he repeated slowly, holding back laughter.

"You know what I meant,"' he huffed, although even he was amused by his slip-up.

"Yuuri is right. Why else would he be cosplaying as the smart one?" He brushed at Yuuri's jawline.

"Victor, stop! You'll smudge my freckles!" he giggled.

"Yeah, or crash the car." At least Pidge could pilot a lion. The piggy could barely drive his parent's car. So much for cosplay accuracy.

"Your costume is very well made." There was even a strategically placed rip in the right shoulder. The edges were hemmed so it wouldn't fray, but it looked like it had been slashed by a Blade. There was even fake blood with a purple-ish hue for the wound.

"Thanks. The tailor who makes Victor's costumes for competitions made them." He watched Otabek's face for any reaction. People did not think that the hero of Kazakhstan was very expressive. Yuri disagreed. While not as outwardly emotional at the two dingbats in the front seat, Yuri knew that emotions ran deep in his friend. Noticing the subtle changes, like the way he pursed his lips and nodded in approval at Yuri using a professional ice skating costume tailor to make their cosplays.

"I just bought mine from an online store. It's a little big."

"It looks great. Nice scar."

"Liquid latex." He scrunched up his nose. It was probably itchy. Liquid latex pulled at the skin. That's why it worked so well.

"Although, I don't think Shiro had the scar when he was wearing that outfit in that flashback in season seven. Was he, Yuuri?"

"Well, no. Wow, Victor. You've got a good memory."

He rolled his eyes. Victor was just trying to win brownie points by letting Yuuri brag about how much he knew. Well, this Yuri knew that Victor fell asleep during that episode. He had to go on the Voltron Wiki while his Yuuri used the bathroom to catch up.

"And technically, he didn't have the white bangs either at that point."

Yuri sat up straighter in his seat and pointed at the driver.

"Hey, don't be dissing Beka's costume. Just because you are anal about trivia doesn't mean we all have to be!"

"I would have been more accurate. There's just no doctor that agreed to chop off my arm and replace it with a prosthetic," Otabek deadpanned, making his friend snicker.

That shut them up. Although, Yuri could tell that one or both of them could name whoever gave Shiro his arm.

"Sorry." He knew Otabek could defend himself. He probably got too upset with Yuuri and Victor. He wore his emotions on his sleeves.

"It's cool."

It was. It was okay that he wore his emotions on his sleeve and that Otabek's emotions needed to be drawn out. Judging by the subtle coloring under his fake scar, he was feeling more emotion than perhaps even he himself was aware he felt.

"Yuuri, you can always be anal with me-"

"Victor!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot, but it is taking a while and I really wanted to gift this to pandafarts.
> 
> Thank you for all that you do to help me out! I appreciate you, man!
> 
> Also, I hope that the earring thing isn't homophobic. Yurio is obviously in love with Otabek and, therefore, gay. I figure he'd be kind of like Mitchell on Modern Family where he sometimes makes funs of his boyfriend for being gay. If it offends anyone, I apologize. It's more that Yurio is teasing Victor because of their personalities and not for any other reason. 
> 
> This isn't technically a crossover. I am mainly writing this because I love Voltron and pandafarts likes Yuri! on Ice. Plus, they always say how much Shiro looks like Otabek. I suspect that is the main reason they indulge me when I bingewatch Voltron on Netflix lol.


End file.
